The Last Snowfall
by GingaNinja1
Summary: Snow was always so magical...Cloud x Aeris drabble


Drabble #51: Snow

Summary: Snow was always so magical…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Characters and places belong to SquareEnix

* * *

She gave a long, tired sigh as she moved her gaze away from the window. Winter was almost officially over and there hadn't been a single snowflake the whole time. Not even at Christmas. To Aeris, snow was one of the most important things that defined winter, without a snowfall it just didn't seem right.

She sighed again before standing out of her chair and stretching. Sitting around waiting for something to happen was too boring for the flower girl who had always longed for adventure so instead; she decided she would go for a walk while Cloud came to a decision on what to do.

She pulled her red jacket off the door handle where she had left it and slipped her feet into her boots before proceeding to step into the corridor. As she made her way down the creaking old stairs, she could hear Cloud and Barret arguing over something. She wasn't one to eavesdrop so she just ignored them and made her way towards the door, slipping out as quietly as possible. She knew Cloud would freak out if she went anywhere on her own.

She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets as she started to walk down the path from the hotel to the village. Grey rain clouds were starting to gather overhead but Aeris didn't turn around and head back inside. The air here was crisp and fresh, unlike Midgar's smoky atmosphere and she intended to make the most of it.

"Aeris?"

A small smirk tugged at her lips as she turned to face Cloud, who was running towards her with a look of fury written across his handsome features. Playing innocent, Aeris tilted her head to the side and gave him a wide grin.

"Hello Cloud," she greeted cheerfully as he came to a stop in front of her. He narrowed his eyes in response.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" he asked as he glanced around him looking for fiends. Aeris shrugged in reply, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to go for a walk."

His eyes met hers once more. "You shouldn't be out on your own," he muttered. This time, the smile faded from the Cetra's lips to be replaced with a thin line of annoyance.

"Tifa and Yuffie get to go where they like," she said darkly, folding her arms and turning her head away from him. She heard him sigh.

"That's different," he insisted. "They've been fighting for years."

"I grew up in the slums!" Aeris countered, facing him once more. "I'm used to danger!"

Cloud didn't say anything back this time, instead turning his eyes away in a silent request for the argument to stop and Aeris took it. They stood in silence for a moment, with neither one sure of what to say. Aeris gaze drifted towards the sky once more, her eyes lighting up as a small, white dot danced from the heavens.

"Snow!" she called excitedly, causing Cloud to glance upwards with a small frown The two watched as more little snowflakes fell from the sky. After a few seconds of silence, Aeris turned her gaze to meet Cloud's eyes.

"It's all so magical," she breathed in awe. "Snow," she added at seeing Cloud's confused look. He nodded slowly in response.

"Nibelheim always had snow. It's not something that interests me much anymore."

"It's not winter without a snowfall!" Aeris argued, grinning at him. The blonde shrugged.

"I suppose," he sighed before letting his gaze fall from the sky to the ground. "We should head back inside. The others will be wondering where we are."

Aeris nodded happily and followed him back towards the hotel. "Cloud?" she called, running to reach his side.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I won't run off again. I promise."

Cloud's lips tugged upwards, a movement that was only just noticeable. Aeris tilted her head to the side, wondering if he was going to give any further reaction. Suddenly, he stopped and faced her and a fierce blush covered her cheeks when he suddenly reached up and touched her face with a soft, caressing hand. Almost as suddenly as he had acted, he jerked his hand away.

"You had a bit of snow," he explained lamely but was cut off as Aeris let her finger press against his lips, giving him a flirtatious smirk before she leaned in to press her lips against his. After a few seconds, she pulled back.

"Snow," she murmured innocently.

* * *


End file.
